


Well-Shagged

by Alixtii



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Secret Relationship, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee is looking happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Shagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymatedave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mymatedave).



Kaylee’s been looking vibrant lately, and Mal knows that Simon has to be asking himself why Kaylee’s had such a spring in her step ever since he and she broke up, why she’s always whistling, why her smile’s so wide. River doesn’t say anything, only smiles when he and Kaylee are together, and so Mal knows she knows. Jayne’s completely clueless as always and there’s not getting anything past Zoe.

It’s not that they’re keeping it a secret, exactly. It’s just that it is nobody’s gorram business what he and his mechanic do in the engine room of _his_ ship.


End file.
